


Recovering Identity

by whiteraven1606



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Amnesia, Aphasia, Asexuality, Brain Injury, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Remy, an amnesic Logan is trying to figure himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic. Spellcheck and I have a contemptuous relationship.
> 
> I am not asexual. Asexuality is as diverse as everything else. 
> 
> Please do not take this *fictional* story as offensive, or instructional, or anything other than a story. I wrote it because I had given asexual!Logan as an idea to a friend, but she didn’t want that plot bunny and urged me to write it myself. Remy is one of my favorites, but I can’t write the accent like in the comics, so I wrote it more like the movie.
> 
> This is set pretty much directly after _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_. Logan has been shot twice in the head. While he recovers quickly in cannon, he’s shown to have lasting amnesia. He loses all the information about his past. I depict him here having lost specific groups of words. In my mind losing some words is not out there for someone that came back from two point blank gunshot wounds to the forehead.
> 
> For those that think the conversation they engage in is far fetched I invite you to join the Army. There was this discussion my squad had where they seemed to forget they had a female (me) in the group, that they weren’t drunk, and were in public. Up until then I didn’t know that guys could be far worse gossips than girls and they really do *compare* bits of their bodies when bored. Lots of *bits*.
> 
> In other words I wrote this for the fun of writing it, please consider that if commenting. Thank you very much for reading.

****

Trying to figure out just what he’d lost was annoying as it was complex. He still knew useful things, like talking and addition, but he’d not remembered what the symbol for division meant until Remy had said it was a way to do group subtraction. Then it had clicked in Logan’s head like it had always been there waiting for him to pick it back up.

If only the rest of his life were like that. He stared down at his perfect knuckles from which he’d had metal _things_ , claws he guessed, sticking out minutes ago. He’d been so very angry when the young man had shown up in the bar Logan had chosen to for the night.

He pushed Remy tighter to the wall at his back and focused on not letting the claw things back out of his hand. “Why are you following me?” _Helping me remember things_ , his brain silently added.

“You were shot in the head.” Remy touched a spot on his own forehead and Logan blinked.

“No.” Logan knew that couldn’t be right. He’d seen enough of the TV and had enough things trigger soldier type memory-dream things to know a shot to the forehead would be fatal. He looked down at the perfect skin of his knuckles and the blood drying over top. “How?”

“You heal fast.” Remy skimmed a fingertip across the blood, smearing it down the back of Logan’s hand. “Really fast.”

“My memory is gone.”

Remy cocked his head. “Not all of it. You are making new memories alright since you knew me on sight.”

Logan blinked. He leaned forward and took a good whiff of the man. His impression was dangerous fun with a sense of wary trust. He tipped his head up to look at Remy looking down at him. “You aren’t scared.”

A tiny movement of his head conveyed a shrug. “Don’t need to be. I’m not the one that shot you.”

Pulling back, Logan looked the area over again. Nothing had changed in their environment, but he needed to reassess every little while. He wasn’t sure if that was a soldier thing or just a him thing. Everything was like that right now. He wasn’t even certain of his own body. He’d not gotten around to exploring it better since he’d been moving away from the disaster that had been that island he’d woken up on two days ago.

“Come on.” Logan pulled at the front of Remy’s shirt as he moved away. The young man followed along easily enough. Still not smelling of fear. The tiny room Logan had rented was sparse, but clean. Remy flopped onto his bed while Logan settled into one of the stiff wooden chairs. 

“You know me?”

Remy gestured with his palms up and rolled over to settle on his stomach. “For a few days before, yeah.”

Logan nodded and started to strip off his shirt. He could smell the sudden difference in Remy’s scent. “Were we fucking?”

The scent abruptly changed. “No. You were...I think you were married.”

“Huh.” Logan folded his shirt, setting it aside and unbuttoning his pants. He certainly didn’t remember that, nor did he feel married. “Guy or a girl?”

“What? Oh.” There was a rustling of leather as Remy took off the overcoat and sat up against the headboard of the bed. “Mostly just guys and girls get married right now. So a girl.”

Logan shook his head. “That’s dumb. Marriage is a legal status for the purposes of taxes and property distribution in the case of death or children.”

Remy snorted. “There’s usually a church involved too.”

Logan thought hard, trying to pull up anything his brain still had on churches. “Big stone buildings?”

“Sometimes.” Remy drummed his fingertips on the little wood table beside the bed. “You undressing, Logan?”

“Getting comfortable.” Logan settled onto the bed beside Remy, his head near the young man’s hip. “Am I bothering you?”

“Nah.” Remy slid his fingers across the tip of Logan’s nearer shoulder. “How comfortable are you?”

He blinked up at Remy looking down at him. He wasn’t worried or thinking he was in danger. The claws he had looked wicked enough to do damage and if he could recover from a shot to the head he probably couldn’t die very easy. “Comfortable enough.”

“Do you remember what I can do?” Remy twiddled his fingers in front of Logan’s nose.

Logan thought about it until his head started to ache. “No. Is it important?” He wasn’t sure if Remy was meaning a sexual thing or a soldier thing.

Remy stared at him for a minute. “Do you remember what a mutant is?”

He’d heard enough of the muttered slurs aimed in their direction when the claws had popped out in the bar. “Pretty much.”

“We’re both mutants. Your ability is different than mine.” Remy wiggled his fingers again. 

Logan snatched the hand and pulled it down to his chest so it was out of his face. “Magic hands?”

Remy laughed, and then with a wrinkle of his nose, patted Logan on the chest. “Something like that. You need a shower, _mon ami_.”

With a huff, Logan got up and went into the small bathroom. He listened to Remy moving around in the room over the sound of the water hitting the tub. Logan stripped off his jeans and stared down at his body. He didn’t remember any of this. He ran his hands down his thighs. It felt familiar at least. 

He stepped into the shower and the water hitting him was an odd feeling. He turned and his body started reacting to the warmth. He looked down at himself. He stroked his hardening flesh and wondered if this was how he’d done it in the past. It didn’t feel as familiar as the rest of his body’s dimensions.

It felt nice and relaxed him some as his body released a lot of muscle tension when he splattered the shower wall with his body’s emissions. He was sure there was a dirtier word for it. He’d have to ask Remy, see if it'd shock him any. He smiled as he dried himself off.

He came back out into the small room to find Remy had produced a bag from somewhere and had kicked off his boots. Logan looked at him as he picked up the clean clothes laid out at the end of the bed.

“Figured you didn’t have anything.” Remy shrugged one shoulder and then grinned as Logan dropped the towel to start dressing. “Nice.”

Logan shrugged into the t-shirt and reached for the boxers. “What’s a word for the stuff that comes out of this?” He squeezed his now pleasantly sensitive flesh before pulling on the boxers.

Remy raised an eyebrow. “You lost words?”

“Some.” Logan wasn’t sure how many. He knew some things by just thinking, others by seeing something, and some he just seemed to have vague holes for. His head had hurt when he tried to remember names for body parts. “This I don’t remember right now.”

“Ah.” Remy moved to sit near him at the end of the bed. “Take the boxers back off.”

Logan did and then sat down.

Remy gestured across Logan’s lap. “There’s lots of words. Some nice, some not so nice.” He pointed to Logan’s soft flesh. “The shaft part is called a penis.” He moved his hand down to touch just at the base of the shaft. “To about here. This part is the scrotum.” His hand skimmed down across the hairy silky skin below the penis. Remy grinned. “Most people will call them balls.”

Logan cocked his head. “Doesn’t look like a ball.”

Remy snorted and shimmed out of his pants. “Here, see?” He cupped his scrotum and pushed on testicle out in the skin until it rounded out. “One ball.” He did it again to the other side. “Another ball. Makes two balls.”

Logan mimicked the gesture and found his body tingled at the sensation. “The white stuff that came out?”

“Semen. You’ll hear it called cum more often.” Remy flopped back on the bed. His penis still exposed and slowly hardening. “You remember what homosexual is?”

He thought about it for a while, laying back on the bed beside Remy. “No. Maybe.” He rolled onto his side to see Remy better. “Tell me.”

Remy reached over and touched Logan’s hip. Logan rolled away from it because he wasn’t sure he liked that. Remy frowned. “Sorry.”

Logan rolled back. “Don’t be. I don’t know much about what I like or not right now.”

Remy stroked himself lazily. “Right.” He looked at Logan from the corner of his eye. “Men that like men for sex and relationships are homosexual.”

“Ah.” Logan started to reach for Remy. “Okay?”

Remy tucked his chin to look at Logan’s hand hovering over his stomach. “ _Oui, mon ami._ ”

Logan slipped his hand under the edge of Remy’s shirt and rested it on the skin of his stomach. “You like men?”

“I like pleasure.”

Logan liked the scent change that came with the little circles he was rubbing into Remy’s skin. “I like your scent.”

Remy smiled and shifted so his legs were more apart and one was brushing Logan’s shin. Logan took it as an invitation and slid his hand down. He watched the way Remy’s skin moved under his fingertips. It was fascinating. “What does liking men feel like?”

Remy’s eyes had gone half-lidded and he sighed a bit as he stroked himself, his thumb brushing the back of Logan’s hand. “Depends on the man. Like hot oatmeal in your stomach mostly.”

He spent a minute trying to remember what oatmeal was, but decided he’d figure it out later. “Feeling like that now?”

The smile that got him was bright. “Getting there.” Remy pulled his shirt up and rubbed his fingertips along the side of Logan’s thumb. “Happy, _mon ami_?”

“Enough.” Logan moved his hand down past the penis and rested it on Remy’s closer thigh. Remy’s free hand slid down to his scrotum and he gently cupped his balls. “You want to be touched?”

Remy lolled his head towards Logan and blew his hair out of his way. “Only if you want to touch, Logan.”

Logan scooted closer so Remy’s leg was pressing against his shin and his nose was nearly touching Remy’s bicep. “How much touching?”

“You can stop whenever you need.”

Logan made a noise in his throat and Remy grinned at the sound. Reaching carefully, not sure exactly what made his claws appear beside being angry, and not wanting to ask now, Logan touched Remy’s fingers were they were rubbing his balls.

“Oh.” Remy moved his hand out of Logan’s way and the scent that Logan was enjoying became stronger. “Yes, _s’il vous plait_.”

Logan liked the feel of the skin under his fingers. It was smooth, with little wiry hairs. Anytime he dragged his fingers a certain way Remy moaned. The differences were interesting. Logan liked the way Remy’s stroking sped up when he sniffed Remy’s collarbone at the same time he rubbed all the fingertips on his hand into Remy’s scrotum. 

Remy suddenly went still and his semen splattered his stomach in pulses that Logan could feel in the tightening skin of his scrotum. Then Remy went boneless with a sigh, his eyes closed. Logan touched the tip of his nose to Remy’s collarbone and breathed the heavy scent from Remy’s skin.

With a short indrawn breath, Remy opened his eyes and tensed a little across his stomach. “Alright?”

Logan pulled back and frowned at the drying spatter of semen. “Yes. Are you?”

Remy stretched. “Fine.” He rolled to the edge of the bed and stood. “You said you’d find your own way. Mind if I follow along for a while?”

Logan watched him scrub his stomach with Logan’s discarded towel. “I don’t mind it. I like your scent.”

Turning back, Remy smiled at him. “Good.”

****

It was the middle of the night, but Logan had slept right through him leaving the room. Remy flicked the cards in his hand back and forth. Logan was very different now. It was odd and Remy wasn’t certain what the hell he was doing. He did know he wasn’t here just because Logan had destroyed a good part of that horrible island. He _liked_ the man.

He charged the card slightly and flipped it away from himself to scar a nearby tree. They were heading into Canada, but Remy didn’t really care. There wasn’t anything he really needed that he couldn’t steal if he had to. Remy charged another card and flicked it.

If Logan wasn’t remembering everything on his own, which appeared to be the case, Remy knew it’d be bad for the man to get caught by anyone that knew what the hell the dog tags around Logan’s neck meant.

He wondered if Logan understood the French he’d been using. Walking over to the tree, he pulled out the card that hadn’t had enough charge to explode. Remy had just gone along with the ride, letting Logan explore and do whatever he wanted. It had seemed like a test at first, but then he’d decided Logan wasn’t putting on a show. He really was that lost right now.

He hadn’t thought Logan would have much modesty. Before the man had the bearing of a long time soldier. Modesty wasn’t a virtue in the military. Remy didn’t have any body shame to ignore. Which was going to come in handy if Logan kept asking odd questions.

Remy flicked another charged card at a different tree, then he turned to go sneak back into the room.

****

The next morning Logan ordered oatmeal from the menu and sniffed it carefully when it arrived. Remy laughed a little and poured honey into a spot on one side of the bowl.

“Try it with and without the honey. Some people like sweet better than others.”

Logan sniffed the plain oatmeal in his spoon and ate it. It was warm. The spoon with the honey included smelled better and tasted different, but nothing like Logan could dredge up from his memory. He finished the bowl and watched Remy shoving something called hash into his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for the warmth in Logan’s belly to relax him a bit. Maybe that’s what Remy had meant. He watched everyone around them in a way that felt completely normal. Remy watched him watching the people. Maybe the feeling wasn’t the same. He didn’t mind touching Remy and giving him pleasure, but Logan wasn’t so sure he wanted the same himself.

Logan looked out the window. Perhaps it was just the time of day.

They moved on. Logan had no idea _where_ he was taking them, but his body said North, so that’s the direction he took them. They stopped for the night at a tiny motel tucked into the trees along the side of the road.

Remy came back from getting them a room and looked the direction Logan was staring. “Alright, Logan?”

“Maybe.” Logan looked down at his hand. He flexed his forearm and the _claws_ snapped out. Remy drifted closer. Logan glanced up at him and back down at the claws.

“You’ve got them in both arms.”

Logan blinked. He’d not thought about that. He flexed his other arm and identical claws appeared. The slight pain in the skin where they emerged from felt completely normal. Like he’d done it a thousand times. Much more comfortable than the touching Remy had been. He retracted the claws.

Remy produced a small cloth from somewhere in the coat and wiped down Logan’s hands. “That hurt you?”

With a shrug, Logan pointed the way they were going. “What’s that direction?”

“More trees.” Remy settled beside Logan on the bench. 

The warmth of him along Logan’s side was good. It felt proper in a way Logan wondered if he’d been missing someone. “Forests are safe.”

“Safe?”

Logan shrugged again. He knew it in his bones, but he had no idea where it came from. Another hole in his memory he couldn’t fill. He followed Remy inside as the sun went down. The bed was bigger this time and the sheets smelled like the outdoors.

Remy watched him from the corner of his eye as he undressed. “We could get two beds.”

With a frown, Logan paced the room, checked the bathroom, looking the tiny window over carefully, before coming back out to look around the main part of their room again. “No. Like you close.”

His eyebrows shot up as Remy tilted his head. “Really? You don’t like being touched.”

Logan shook his head. “No, not...” He pressed his lips together and scratched at his beard, trying to figure out if there was words he was missing or if it was always awkward to explain touching things vs things not touching him. “I like skin. I just don’t like my penis touched.” He wrinkled his nose. “I think.”

Remy just nodded and slid under the covers of their bed. “You’ll figure it out, _mon ami_ ”

He stripped and laid down with Remy. He turned the last light in the room out and rolled towards the warmth Remy was putting out. He sighed as they settled against each other. “What do you like?”

An arm snaked itself around Logan’s waist and the hand settled on the sheet beside his chest. Remy’s breath ghosted over Logan’s shoulder blade. “Many things. A favorite is having fingers inside moving in and out.”

Logan stared at the wall he could see almost as well as when the light had been on. That sounded invasive. “Does that hurt?”

“Only if there isn’t enough lube.” Remy’s lips touched Logan’s skin and Logan sighed at the feel. “Some people like mouths on their penises.”

The first thought he had to that was how messy it would be to have saliva down there. “Messy.”

Remy snorted. “So is lube.” His thumb touched Logan’s chest. “I’m not saying you ever have to do any of these things.”

“Your scent changes when you are upset.”

Remy’s thumb pressed into Logan’s skin. “I’m not upset, _mon ami_. Blow jobs can be very nice is all. I don’t require them.”

Blow jobs was a stupid name for something that seemed like it would need more sucking than blowing. Logan shifted and pressed Remy’s hand into his chest. “I’m not saying I can’t do it.”

Remy’s nose touched Logan’s back. “You won’t force yourself for me.” His scent changed again. “You seemed to like watching.”

Logan leaned his upper most hip back until it touched Remy’s. “I liked that. Your skin. The scents. I liked the noises you made.”

“What didn’t you like?”

Logan thought about it until Remy’s arm started to grow heavier against his ribs. “The mess. The thought of you wanting to do that to me. I didn’t figure out how to make your thighs tense like you were doing for yourself.”

“Hmm.” Remy kissed Logan’s shoulder blade. “We’ll work on the thighs.” His voice was sleepy and loose. “You like kissing?”

The tingle in his belly said he did. “Probably.” He turned, rearranging them so he was weighing down Remy’s right side. “Try it later?”

“Hmm.” Remy kissed Logan’s forehead where it had ached for an hour or so after he’d started running away from the wreckage of the island. Logan sighed and followed Remy into sleep.

****

Logan woke in the morning before Remy did. He slipped out of bed and used the bathroom. He looked down at his half-hard penis, but had no desire to do anything with it. He went back out to bed and settled back against the headboard next to Remy. In the night the covers had been kicked off and Remy was sprawled half on his stomach across the bed.

Logan traced the scars across Remy’s back without touching and wondered if the skin would be vastly different. He hadn’t been able to find any scars on himself. Remy’s penis was hardening slowly under Remy’s hip and Logan smiled.

At least that was alike. Logan touched the topmost scar on Remy’s spine. The skin was different. The ridge harder than the surrounding skin, but still just as smooth.

Remy took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. “Hmm.” He reached down and squeezed his shaft, before rolling onto his back. “Morning.”

Logan leaned down and touched their foreheads together. He breathed in Remy’s scent. “Morning.”

Remy smiled and kissed him.

Logan rolled more on top of Remy and kept the kiss going. It was lovely, warmth spreading through him and Remy’s hand rubbing a tingling circle at the base of Logan’s spine. He pulled back enough to end the kiss.

“I seem to like the kissing.”

Remy grinned and pushed his hair back being his ear. “We’ll have to do more of it.”

Logan slid off Remy to one side. “Your penis is hard.”

“Kissing can do that.” Remy sat up. “Ignore it.”

With a frown, Logan put his hand on Remy’s arm. “No ignoring it. You like touching.”

Remy narrowed his eyes at Logan. “You don’t.”

Logan shrugged. “I can put up with the mess if you make noises.”

Remy laughed and shook his head as he got up from the bed. “Noises.” He rummaged around in his bag before returning to the bed. “Remember to stop if you need.”

Logan made a noise his shattered memory said was rude and took the lube from Remy. He watched as Remy settled himself on his knees, with his ass upturned. It showed Logan his asshole, a smooth perineum, and his hairy scrotum covering half of Remy’s hanging penis. Logan gently touched the perineum with a finger, trying to think where he knew that word from, but gave up as Remy’s scent went earthy. He leaned in and sniffed carefully, Remy making a little whimper noise as the air moved over his skin.

Logan rubbed at the skin of the perineum and smiled to himself as Remy’s muscles loosened and he sank into the mattress a bit. Logan opened the lube and was pleased it didn’t smell too bad, the feeling on his fingers was odd. Slippery slick with an odd grip underneath. Logan used his slicked fingers to touch Remy’s asshole.

Remy sighed and spread his legs further apart. His penis started to form a drip at the tip. Logan sniffed that and liked the strong scent of it. He rubbed his fingers around the puckered skin and liked the way the slick came off his fingers to spread across Remy’s skin.

Logan added more lube and slowly pushed a fingertip into Remy’s ass. The skin was very warm and moved a bit with Logan’s skin before the lube make it slick. Logan listened happily to the noises coming from Remy’s throat, such small things that Logan didn’t think Remy could hear himself.

He pushed in deeper and the tip of his finger was suddenly not as tightly gripped at the base of his finger where the muscle from Remy’s asshole gripped him. Logan cocked his head at the feel. It was alluring. He slipped in another finger and then pulled them out to add more of the lube.

The noise Remy made at the loss wasn’t as nice as the one he made when Logan pushed back into him. The same not tightness surrounded his fingertips and the grip on the base of his fingers was only slightly lessened. Logan wiggled them and Remy bucked up with a sharp cry before settling back into his boneless posture.

“ _Mon ami_ , more.” Remy turned his head to look under his own arm to see Logan. “ _S’il vous plait_ , Logan.”

Logan nodded and added another finger, pleased at the reaction from Remy. Logan took a deep whiff of Remy’s strengthening scent. It was intoxicating that he could be making Remy’s body respond to easily. He used his free hand to feel the puckered skin where his fingers disappeared. The difference in their skin was striking, his felt harder than Remy's. Logan watched Remy’s body shift and move with each little twitch of his hand.

Remy mimed curling his fingers with the hand not gripping the pillow he’d stuffed under his head. Logan curled his fingers and found a little firmer area under his fingertips. The gaspy-moan that Remy gave was new and Logan rubbed the firm spot carefully. Remy’s whole body bowed and tensed before settling again.

Logan pulled back to add another finger so he could reach that spot better. He worked his fingers around the rim to make it relax so it wouldn’t grasp him too tightly when he pressed his fingers back in. Remy moaned and wrapped his hand around his leaking penis.

“Can you not cum yet?” He wanted to try something to see if it felt good to Remy. He was liking that Remy seemed to enjoy what they were doing.

Remy took several gasping breaths as he squeezed his shaft. “ _Oui_.”

Logan kissed the closest scar on Remy’s back and got a shudder in response. “Good.” He thrust his fingers back in harder than before and curled them to jab at that spot. Remy arched and Logan bit Remy’s scrotum as he pulled down with his fingers to chase the spot with his fingertips as Remy squirmed with a shout. 

Logan pulled back as Remy’s penis jerked and started to pulse. His fingers were suddenly held tighter and Remy’s scent deepened. Logan pushed in harder each time the asshole gave way and pressed against the firm spot as Remy’s body shivered. Logan pulled out when Remy started to whimper in a way that Logan’s brain said was bad.

He found a towel and covered Remy’s ass and thighs with it. Then he went and washed the stickiness off his hands. He kept washing until the smell from the lube and the asshole had faded away.

****

Remy lay panting for a moment while he tried to make his brain start working enough to clean up. Logan had slipped into the bathroom, but hadn’t closed the door. Remy slowly rolled over and sat up, his whole body tingling from his orgasam. 

If this was Logan just curious about sex, Remy didn’t know that he could have survived Logan actually wanting to fuck. Remy stood and shook out his legs, they felt like someone had put honey in his knee joints. He rubbed his stomach clean with towel and used it to wipe off the sheet as best he could. 

Then he settled down on the bed. He pulled the covers around himself and let the warmth help relax him further as he waited for Logan.

****

Logan came back out of the bathroom to find Remy had rubbed himself off with the towel and was wrapped up in the covers. He was heavy-lidded and smelled nice when Logan took a whiff as he laid down next to Remy.

Remy kissed his temple. “Alright?”

Logan nodded. “You make exciting noises.”

With a snort, Remy snuggled closer. “Throw an arm over me if it won’t bother you.”

Logan did that and trapped Remy’s legs down with one of his own. “Did I hurt you?”

Remy’s nose rubbed a little spot on Logan’s neck. “No, _mon ami_. It was very _bon_.”

Logan thought for a while. “Which language is that? I know what you said, but it isn’t the same, right?”

“Right.” With a gentle hand, Remy turned Logan’s face towards him. “French.”

Logan nodded like that meant something to him and kissed Remy like it seemed he wanted. That was good, a nice warmth in his belly and it added a layer to Remy’s scent. He liked all of that. Making Remy feel good. The scent of Remy changing just for Logan. He pulled Remy closer even as he ended the kiss. “More fingers next time?”

Remy smiled at him, Logan could feel it against his collarbone. “We can try that.” He kissed the skin under his lips. “We could do it in the shower so it won’t get you sticky.”

“Wet though.” He wasn’t sure if he liked that idea or not. Wet messy didn’t appeal, but the thought of Remy making more noise for him did. The noises would echo which would to make it worth a try.


End file.
